1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dewatering sludge and similar substances, particularly waste sludges and production sludges, wherein the sludge to be dewatered is continuously fed to the apparatus and is subsequently transferred to an enclosed sludge chamber volume, which is intermittently moved past stationary pressure-applying plates, comprising buffer means between the means for a continuous feeding of the sludge and the means for a discontinuous, intermittent transfer of the sludge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such apparatus is known from European Pat. No. 0 063 991. In the sieve belt press shown there, the sludge to be dewatered is continuously fed to a substantially horizontal sieve belt. The upper sieve belt is then moved to the lower sieve belt and the sieve belts are moved along a meandering path between a large number of mutually opposite pressure-applying plates while the sieve belts are closed and the sludge to be dewatered is enclosed between the sieve belts. The sludge is dewatered between the pressure-applying plates while the sieve belts are stopped. In that case the buffer means disposed between the means for a continuous feeding of sludge and the means for a discontinuous, intermittent transfer of the sludge are provided in that the enclosed sludge chamber volume defined by the sieve belts is increased by movable roller means while the sieve belts are stopped. For that purpose, a translational movement is imparted to suitable deflecting rollers so as to increase the length of the sludge chamber volume.
The known apparatus affords a certain advantage because the sludge to be dewatered can be continuously fed to the apparatus although the sieve belts are moved intermittently. On the other hand, the buffer means provided there involve a relatively high expenditure as regards structure and control means.